Determined to Win
by Tairyn7
Summary: Momoshiro hätte es besser wissen müssen...


Titel: Determined to Win  
Email: 

Fanfiction: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma  
Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir NICHTS!!

Die Grundlage dieser FanFiction ist eigentlich nicht von mir, sondern von AbstractConcept, welche mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat dies FanFiktion ins Deutsche zu übersetzten und sie etwas umzuändern(Original auf ). Vielen Dank!

So jetzt noch viel Spaß beim lesen!

"Ryoma, ich versteh wie du fühlst aber ich fürchte, dass ich deine Gefühle einfach nicht akzeptieren kann."

Ryoma sah zu mir auf, seine Augen größer und nichtssagender als normalerweise. „Was?"

Ich wedele mit einem Blatt vor seiner Nase hin und her. „ Es war sehr mutig von dir deine Liebeserklärung in meinem Spint zu legen aber es würde niemals funktionieren. Es geht einfach nicht!

„Was?" War es nur meine Einildung oder hörte sich Ryoma etwas schockiert an? Das war der Tennis Prinz? Oder doch wohl eher der Prinz der arroganten Gören! Und hier war ich, athletisch, gut aussehend und höfflich, und versuchte ihm alles nett zu erklären ohne ihn zu verletzten!

„Ich weiß ich bin der stachelhaarige Typ aus deinen Träumen, und wer würde nicht gerne ‚untere einen blühenden Kirschbaum sitzen und schmachtend in meine Augen sehen'? Es ist Frühling und ich bin ein sehr attraktiver Typ. Es ist natürlich. Aber ich bin dein älterer Senpai!"

„Von was redest du?" Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund schien Ryoma langsam genervt zu werden. War es ihm so peinlich?

„So was passiert mir dauernd", werfe ich noch ein."Immer! Erst Tashibana's Schwester und jetzt du. Ich kann nichts dafür. So bin ich nun mal." Verständnislos schüttelte ich meine Haarpracht. „Ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich."

Ryoma runzelt die Stirn und schien darauf zu warten dass ich weiter redete. Er scheint also noch nicht ganz meine Bedenken zu verstehen. „Weißt du eigentlich wie es funktioniert mit zwei Männern? Einer muss unten sein. Ich weiß, dass du oben sein wollen würdest. Aber ich bin immer oben. Ich bin immer hin dein Senpai."

Irritiert öffnet Ryoma seinen Mund um zu protestieren aber ich schneide ihn gekonnt ab. „Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Du würdest darauf bestehen es mit einem Tennismatch zu entscheiden aber ich werde nicht unten Enden während dein ‚Twist Serve!' noch immer in meinen Ohren klingen würde..."

Scheinbar hatte ich genau ins Schwarze getroffen denn er adjustierte sein Käppi. „Momo-senpai-" Bevor er jedoch anfangen würde zu dementieren hielt ich eine Hand hoch um ihn am weiter sprechen zu hindern. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich meinen Dunk Smash abbekommen möchtest obwohl du jetzt sicher denkst dass du es willst. Ich muss zugeben, du bist sehr süß-" „Ich...Moment, süß?!" Was auch immer Ryoma noch sagen wollte war vergessen wegen meines Komplimentes und seine Augen senkten sich. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir nichts ins Gesicht sehen weil er bestimmt rot wurde.

„Was an mir ist süß?" Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass Ryomas feuriger Blick alles andere als ‚süß' war aber bestimmt wollte er sich einfach nicht die Blöße geben! Vollkommen von meiner Erklärung überzeugt setzte ich etwas stoplernt zu meiner Erklärung seiner Frage an. „Also,..er..uh" peinlich berührt reibe ich mir den Nacken. Ich hätte meinen Plan wohl doch etwas mehr bedenken sollen, will ich ihn doch nicht verletzten in diesen empfindsamen Jahren der Jugend. „Ah...also wenn du springst, also beim Aufschlag, die Art wie deine Schnürsenkel wackeln- das ist süß" war im Endeffekt meine leider doch recht schwache Antwort.

Ryoma starrte mich ohne etwas zu sagen an, was mich dazu bringt nervös auf meine Schuhe und den doch recht interessanten Boden zu betrachten. „Um. Und ich mag Burger essen und mit dir rum hängen aber ich glaube du solltest deinen Focus auf Tennis lassen, " ich blickte wieder auf den Zettel in meiner Hand, „anstatt dir vorzustellen deine ‚Finger durch mein perfektes Haar gleiten zu lassen'."

„Aber Momo-senpai!" „Nein, " sage ich während ich mir seine heiß geliebte Käppi klaue um ihn liebevoll durch die Haare zu wuscheln, „du musst über dein nächstes Match denken und nicht...'mich Leidenschaftlich zu küssen bis wir vor Liebe dahin schmelzen'. Also lass uns einfach Freunde bleiben, okay?"

Ryoma setzte sein patentiertes 1000 Watt lächeln auf und ich hoffte ehrlich, das er nicht unsere Freudschaft ruinieren würde. Ich mochte Ryoma wirklich. Glühend rot im Gesicht sah Ryoma zu mir auf. Reuevoll erkenne ich, dass er wenigstens nicht weint. Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht bloß stellen aber manche Dinge in diesem Brief waren einfach zu viel! Wo hatte er nur solch verrückte Ideen herbekommen? Doch wohl sicherlich von diesem perversen Mönch! Noch immer hat Ryoma kein einziges Wort zu mir gesagt. Er ist zwar schon immer recht lakonisch gewesen aber hoffentlich habe ich ihn nicht zu sehr geschockt! Er ist immer hin doch erst ein Kind! Was soll ich machen wenn er mich jetzt mit Schweigen straft oder noch schlimmer nie wieder mit mir redet? Das wäre wirklich schlecht...besonders fürs Teamklima.

Sorgend setzte ich mich neben Ryoma auf die Bank und nehme seine Hand. „Aber irgendwann vielleicht, okay?" Ryoma blickt auf unsere verflochtenen Hände währen er einen Blick drauf hätte als ob Inui ihm gerade ein Getränk angeboten hätte. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch verletzt. „Vielleicht irgendwann?" wiederholt er dubios. „Sicher" platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Das könnte ich in Zukunft schon sehen. Küssen und alles so. Es wäre nicht so schlecht." Ich zuckte die Schultern. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal sehr hilflos. Ich hatte mir versprochen, dass ich Ryoma nicht küssen würde. Es wäre ansonsten doch so als ob ich seine Unerfahrenheit ausnützen würde und der Rest des Teams würde ihm so was nie verzeihen. Aber ich kann doch auch nicht mit ansehen wie Ryoma so allein gelassen da saß. Es ist ja immerhin nicht Ryomas Schuld, das ich so unwiderstehlich bin.

„Du willst mich küssen?" Ryoma blickte zu mir hoch während ich ungewollt zusammenzucke. Irgendwas an Ryomas Augen erinnert mich an ein Match... ein Funke Hinterhältigkeit oder doch eher Wissens ... Sie glänzen und ich konnte schon fast Soundeffekte zum Spiel hören- batsch(Ballaufschlag).

Warnsirenen gehen bei mir los. Ich habe diesen Blick schon so oft gesehen genau bevor Echizen etwas Erschreckendes tat. Aber was konnte er denn schon so erschreckendes tun?Er spielt gerade kein Tennis und ein Gegner ist auch nicht in Sicht. „Er..." Ryomas Hand schießt zu mir hoch und packte mich am Kragen meiner Seigakujacke, zieht mich zu ihm runter und...küsste mich!

Es fängt nicht besonders gut an aber ich als ich gehorsam zurück küsst, (was hätte ich auch anders machen sollen? das Herz des kleinen brechen?) zeigt Ryoma was für ein schneller Lerner er sein kann. Es dauerte gerade einmal einen kurzen Moment bevor ich meine Abwehr aufgebe.

Schnell umschlinge ich Ryoma in einer festen Umarmung, die er normalerweise nie toleriert hätte. Bevor der Kuss zu energisch wird zieht sich Ryoma von mir zurück und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen meine Lippen. „Mochtest du's?" haucht Ryoma. Ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Hai" setzte ich hinzu, meinen ganzen Guten Willen schmeiße ich auch prompt über Bord als mich der Anblick von Ryomas verführerischen Augen trifft mit einem reizenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, Ja, Ja!" Ryoma lächelt mürrisch. „Mada mada dane!"

„Huh?" Schnell aufstehend schnappt sich Ryoma seinen Schläger, der hinter der Bank lehnte und ließ ihn auf meinen Kopf hinunter schnellen. Ein „Ow!" von mir gebend, setzte ich an schnell meinen Kopf zu schützen...auch wenn es jetzt schon zu spät ist.

„Hey!.. du ruinierst meine Haare!...Meine Haare...weißt du überhaupt wie lange es dauert sie so zu perfektionieren?" „Baka!" schreit Ryoma mich an. „Ich habe dir nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben!" „Was?" Ryoma schnappte sich den Zettel aus meiner Hand und ließ ihn einige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht baumeln. „Sieh dir diese Handschrift an. Ist das vielleicht meine? Dieser Brief ist von einem Mädchen! Baka!" „Aber er war doch in meinem Spint in der Jungenumkleidekabinen!" „Ich habe ihn nicht dahin getan! Von mir aus kannst du gehen und deinen Kopf einweichen lassen und vergess dabei nicht dein ‚Perfektes Haare' und alles andere!"

Schnell spring ich auf als ich sehe das Ryoma gehen will. „Echizen...warte!" Es war einfach so typisch Echizen so was abzuziehen und dann einfach so zu gehen als ob nichts passiert wäre. Ich beeile mich um ihn schnelle einzuholen und schiebe den Brief, denn Echizen mir zugeworfen hatte, in meine Jackentasche. Warum hab ich eigentlich gedacht er sei von Echizen? Gedanken verloren fahren meine Finger meine Lippen nach. Wunschdenken? Ein Lächeln erscheint auf meinen Lippen. Dieser Kuss war unbeschreiblich gut gewesen. Vielleicht wusste ich ja dass so was passieren würde? Und wenn das Schicksal war, dann sollte Ryoma aufhören dagegen anzukämpfen und sich einfach fallen lassen...was stand im Brief noch mal? ‚Die Unumgänglichkeit ihrer Leidenschaftlichen Liebe'. Mit einem sonnigen Gemüt lief ich mit etwas mehr Schwung in den Hüften als sonst zu Ryoma.

„Du kannst nicht immer von mir davon laufen!" schrei ich ihm zu. „Ich hab Ausdauer und deine Beine sind kürzer!" „Lass mich in Ruhe du Perversling!" „Du hast mich zuerst geküsst." „Schrei solche Sachen nicht einfach so laut herum!"

Vielleicht war Ryoma jetzt noch sauer aber ich weiß er würde darüber hinweg kommen. Ryoma nahm vielleicht die Schwächen seiner Gegners aus aber er lief niemals weg von einem unvollendeten Spiel- und dies war alles bis auf beendet. Es gab immer noch die Chance für mich ein oder zwei Punkte zu bekommen.


End file.
